A Trip to Remember
by Over the Edge
Summary: It all started with a simple thing, and turned into something Yugi, Bakura and Joey would never forget. ~*Part 3 added*~
1. Part 1

A Trip to Remember  
By Snare-chan  
  
Notes: Well, having seen that my other stories were very bad and in need of LOTS of work I saw fit to just start completely over. Hopefully this one will be as good as the others. ^^ Also note, I can't remember nor have the will to use the Japanese names of the characters. So don't go complaining to me cause I'm using the 'dubbie' names.   
  
//Yami talking to Yugi in his head//  
  
/Yugi talking to Yami in his head/  
  
~*~  
It was a bright and glorious day, one filled with light and wonder. Even the birds sang at their peeks, chirps and songs of praise towards the song being issued most fluently. Even the quick witted mosquito, normally speedy to suck from its prey moved slowly through the air, lazily landing on whatever random victim crossed its path. As lovely as the day seemed it was summer, the months in this season most hot and treacherous to those easily affected by the sun and its heat. The rays of our sun beating down on the crusting earth, making each precious drop of water move up into the sky and to the clouds up above.   
  
School itself was more horrible then usual on this overly heated day, since it had no air-conditioning once soever despite its new appearance. Yugi, the boy with natural lightening like spikes for hair in the back row of the classroom, was helplessly fanning himself with his notebook (which he'd originally gotten out to take notes with) in hopes of cooling his wary body. His eyes lazily scanned the classroom, spotting his best friend Joey in the row next to his, only he was second to the front. He smiled softly to himself, amused at his best friend's state. Joey was currently napping in the shadow of his book, which was propped up in front of him and hiding his sleeping face. Yugi's eyes needn't move much more to spot his other friend, Tea. She was idly fingering her pencil, head held up by her hand as she too looked ready for sleep. Biology, as boring as it was, was no surprise to have everyone almost falling out of their seats from sleeping upright. At least in his opinion and, not surprisingly, his own yami agreed with him (for Yami was fast asleep in his very soulroom).   
  
Yugi sighed wistfully, eyes still locked on the back of Tea's head. He couldn't help blushing slightly as he continued to gaze at the other, entranced by her shapely frame and lovely posture. And Tea, being the girl she is and having that womanly six sense, turned around in her seat at the feeling of being watched. She smiled softly, waving just lightly at the other before turning back around to 'pay attention'. Yugi smiled softly, shifting in his seat. He knew he was in deep, taking such gestures into memory and such but he...he just adored her so much...  
  
As Yugi wondered about how Tristan and Bakura's day was going (for they had no classes nor lunch together so he couldn't tell) he idly chewed on the back of his pen. The object suspended in between his lips and twitching every once and awhile as he nibbled on its plastic surface. He'd been strangely losing sleep, dreaming of things but unable to remember them other then that he'd had them. He thought a bit deeper on this, his childlike mind however wandering, moving onto other things. From grades to how he couldn't wait for the day to end to signal summer vacation to envisioning one specific girl in a leather suited bikini...  
  
"Ne YUG'!"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Schools' over bud, we can leave."  
  
"Oh!"  
  
Yugi shot up from his half lying position on the desk, noting the now completely empty room. He blushed now in embarrassment, rubbing the back of his head. Joey only laughed though, sliding off his friend's desk and messing up his hair.  
  
"Come on already, I don't know about you Yug' but I'm ready to break out of this joint!"  
  
Yugi cheered with his friend, just as eager to get out of this place of torment and horrors unknown and back outside where there was at least a breeze. They both stopped at their lockers one last time before finally taking their leave, bookbags over their shoulders carelessly.   
  
"Hey Joey, did Tea have any basketball practice today?"  
  
"Yeah, she was practically out of the room before the bell even rang!"  
  
Obviously said girl, Tea, had taken on a new hobby in hopes of bettering her chances for her true dream, dancing. She had read somewhere, Yugi and friends assuming from one of Mai's teen girl magazines or whatever, that basketball made one more coordinated and graceful, not to mention attractive. So she was quick to join (to everyone's amusement). Yugi chuckled softly, shaking his head at the thought. She was already graceful and attractive in his opinion...  
  
Yugi sighed deeply as the sun beat down on his small frame. The thing seemed to have no mercy all day. Yugi was already desperately looking for a sidewalk covered in shade to walk home in, finding only random spots few and far between. Soon both him and Joey were desperate for some cool air, stepping inside a random store in hopes of getting some refuge. They did, being welcomed by sudden artificial air. The pair toke in large cooling breaths of air to cool their overheated bodies. Finally satiated they took the time to look around them. Joey, in his bliss fell to his knees and praised the lord while Yugi clapped his hands. They'd stepped right into an ice cream shop! How ironic...  
  
Yugi, having the money, was first to order. Joey was second of course and they both stepped over to the side to let other's order too. As the impatient twosome waited for their love of the day Yugi noted a small clear box next to him, seeing many multicolored spheres within and each holding a different number.   
  
"Hey Joey, look at this. You can win a trip for your friends," Yugi stated aloud, finger tracing over the instructions carelessly tapped down on the counter. Joey blinked, glancing over Yugi's small body to eye the orange paper, slightly crumpled from being touched and moved over so much.  
  
"You're good with this stuff, you should play," noted Joey, eyeing the large box.  
  
  
Yugi paused, eyeing the thing before inserting a single silver coin, watching the machine come to life and turn about a bit to shift the little colored balls about. One popped out, it being the only color Yugi could see. He picked it up carefully, eyeing the number, the large bold character of it saying #1. He blinked, surprised. He'd just won a free trip for himself and two other friends...  
  
~*~  
Yugi carefully began to pack his things, checking off things from his list that Grandpa had prepared for him. His par of suitcases were already pretty full, one completely done while he finished the other. It was his Grandpa's, since his own was obviously already done for.   
  
//How ironic this all is. Though, I must admit It'd be nice to see how much my homeland has changed//  
  
Yami, having been sitting silently in Yugi's mind, finally decided to put in his two cents. Yugi started just slightly, still not having grown used to the other's presence and random words. Yugi resumed his packing, talking back to the other to show he was paying attention to him too.  
  
/I'm sure it has changed, it having a new government and new technology./  
  
//Yes, I wonder if I'll recognize it all.//  
  
/Never know until we get there./  
  
Yugi sighed with triumph and zipped up his suitcase, gently placing it on top of the other. He plopped down on his bed, shirt slightly riding up as he fell back and stretched. He placed his hands behind his head as he grew wary but not enough to fall asleep.  
  
/I can't wait till tomorrow.../  
  
//You should still get some rest.//  
  
/I know, but we're going to Egypt tomorrow! I won't catch I wink I think.../  
  
Yami snorted softly, the sound bordering an amused chuckle. Yugi sighed lightly, looking out his window into the night sky. He looked to the door as Grandpa passed, wishing him a goodnight before curling up into his sheets. Yugi just kicking off his shoes and curling up in the bed sheets, still in his school uniform.   
  
//Sweet dreams, my light.//  
  
/Night Yami./  
  
Even Yugi's voice sounded sleepy, his 'brain' voice slurred and slow-like. He yawned aloud, soon falling into a deep slumber. The next morning he'd be off...  
  
To be Continued... 


	2. Part 2

A Trip to Remember  
By Snare-chan  
Notes: By the way, just wanted to mention once soever is what I was looking for. It's a phrase I have sadly picked up on. And thank you all who have reviewed. It always cheers me up on my darkest days. ^^=  
  
~*~  
Another hot, blistering day. Yugi noted to himself that he feared Egypt a bit. If it was this hot here, how would it be there? Most likely sunstroke and heat waves galore. He sighed deeply, shifting his book bag slightly on his back so it wouldn't dig into his back. Joey was currently stocking up on snacks while Bakura calmly sat on a plastic seat, reading a novel.   
  
Yugi himself was entranced by the sight of everything. He'd never gotten to actually fly on an airplane before. Sure, a boat and an helicopter but that was it. THIS was a real live metal bird! Even Yami, who by chance had never even heard of such a thing, was just as interested by this machine of flying ability. It had taken Yugi a few to many hours to tell Yami what such a thing was, and he hoped he would not have to repeat the process over again.  
  
//All you had to say was that it was a mechanical device capable of flight//  
  
/I thought you didn't understand such concepts./  
  
Yami coughed, huskily and harshly to prove his point. Yugi blushed just slightly, rubbing the back of his head absently.  
  
/Well, you didn't understand a bicycle or what roller blades were./  
  
//...no comment.//  
  
Yugi grinned to himself, not saying anything else. His violet eyes locked on all the different things happening around him. He was entranced by it all, so much energy going about him. Voices of excited people and smells foreign to him. It sent a great rush through him that padded his soul. He was glad he'd manage to win this trip for he could just i/ifeeli/i deep inside of himself that this trip would be one he'd never forget. He mused and prodded this thought a bit, curious. He wasn't sure if this memorial trip would be a good or bad one.   
  
Yugi started out of his deep thoughts when Joey tapped him on the shoulder. He started, blinking up at his tall partner.   
  
"This is what ya wanted, right?"  
  
"Oh, yeah!"  
  
He smiled in thanks, taking the tasty morsel from the other and started eating. Ah, the fine taste of fast food. Nothing like it in the world. Joey remained at his side, chewing on his hotdog silently as he watched everything that was happening.   
  
"Ne buddy, what do ya think we'll see at the place?"  
  
"I don't know Joey, maybe some pyramids or some tombs."  
  
"You think so? I wonder if there's any gold in any of 'em."  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
Yugi drifted off softly, hearing their flight being called. He lifted his head towards the speaker slightly in anxiety, shifting from one foot to another. He suddenly grew a bit ill, thinking of the height they would need to take to get off the ground. He sighed wistfully, wondering if it was wise to eat before this...  
  
"Yugi, are you alright?"  
  
Yugi looked back at Bakura at the sound of his soft voice, shrugging absently.  
  
"First time on a plane I see."  
  
"That obvious?"  
  
"Afraid so."  
  
Bakura gently placed a kindhearted hand on his shoulder, causing Yugi once more to look back at the other.  
  
"I've been on one before, it's nothing scary at all. You can't even tell you're up in the air."  
  
Yugi smiled softly in thanks, nodding his head. Bakura was truly a very dear friend. He seemed to worry over his friend just as much as Yugi himself did. It was one thing Yugi was most thankful from the other.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Bakura nodded removing his hand, looking out the window till it was time to board the plane.  
  
~*~  
Yugi could hear his very heart beating. Or was that Joey's? He couldn't tell who's. Both of them were hyperventilating. The sad thing was...they hadn't even left the ground yet.  
  
Bakura himself was sitting calmly in his seat, chewing on some peanuts while listening to music and reading another novel. Yugi always wondered how, with his friend being such a klutz, could be so multi tasked. It must just be one of those many wonders of the world...  
  
Yugi breathed in deeply then exhaled deeply, repeating the process over and over again. He didn't know why he was suddenly so scared, butterflies running through his stomach. Or were they elephants? He just couldn't seem to tell which.  
  
Then the plane started.  
  
/I'm not gonna die, I'm not gonna die, I'm NOT going to die...The plane's engine is not going to suddenly combust, sending us hurdaling to the ground a thousand miles per hour into the earth and cause us to burn up in one large mass of fire.../  
  
//That, I think, did not help our situation.//  
  
/Why couldn't we go by boat.../  
  
Yugi closed his eyes deeply, feeling the plane begin to start up and pull around.   
  
To be continued... 


	3. Part 3

A Trip to Remember  
  
By Snare-chan   
  
Notes: Meep, sort of short no? oO;; Sorry for the long wait, I'll make a note not to do it again. I admit I rushed during this cause I wanted to get it out so it's not as good as I can do but eh...I'll just have to redo it in the future. Thank you ALL for reviewing, it's nice to know people are enjoying the story so far. Hopefully I can get more kick ash action in here! ^^V  
  
~*~  
  
How could the other be so CALM?   
  
  
  
Yugi gritted his teeth. Back and forth, back and forth, back and crack. Yugi winced, his teeth having grinded so hard he'd done something. He rubbed his jaw absently, still glaring at the side of Bakura's head. He was just sitting there, eyes closed and listening to his CD player. While he, Yugi Mouto, was suffering from flying.   
  
His stomach was churning, his head growing wary and not to mention his hands were sweating rivers. He couldn't even grip the seat rests right anymore for his palms slid right off. So he voted to holding the puzzle instead. It calmed him a little, how it's smooth, firm surface was cool beneath his shaky fingers.  
  
//Try thinking of something OTHER then the plane.//  
  
/Yeah...ok.../   
  
Yugi CALMLY tried to think of something else. He thought of home, before he'd gone on this trip, anything! He closed his eyes slowly, leaning back in his seat. He wondered slightly how everyone else was gonna be this summer. Tea had told him that she was going to a Dance Camp this summer break, to continue her dream of becoming a dancer. She should be on the bus there already, he supposed. Tristan was in the states attending a funeral today, or so he thought. He wasn't sure really since Tristan had rushed off so quickly and left a scribbled note in his...not so legible handwriting.   
  
This train of thought slowly led him into a peaceful slumber for the rest of the ride.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
When they arrived Yugi was jolted awake, the landing not as smooth as he would have liked. He shifted, wanting so badly to get off. It'd been so long it seemed since his feet had last touched ground. Yami too, seemed to agree with him. Grabbing his handbag he joined Joey and Bakura in getting off the plane. Yugi had to admit he was in a bit of a hurry, but could one really blame him?  
  
It was bliss as he saw the earth once more. He had to resist kissing the sand with his lips he was so happy. Then the heat set in. It was blistering, almost choking in its thickness. It made all three men glad they had packed tropical.   
  
"It says here the inn is...that way, down this street." Yugi instructed after getting his luggage. The town they were in was small, at least in comparison to his town. Everything was tightly packed, even the streets were crowded immensely. Carts of fresh fruit and items littered the place, everyone there trying to make a good sale or buy. None of them there could resist, really. Joey, as hungry as he always seemed to be, bought much of the native foods there for himself. Yugi and Bakura just seemed to browse. Yugi was interested in gifts for the others who couldn't come, while Bakura got something for his father. As Yugi was buying his things he noted something strange on the wall. It looked like the Sennen Eye on his puzzle, and though he had expected it, it was still strange.   
  
//Many people have it for protection.//  
  
/But on the wall Yami? That seems a bit strange.../  
  
//Perhaps.//  
  
Yugi started back to the cashier and thanked him as he was handed back his things.   
  
"Hey Bakura, what did you get this time?"  
  
"Eh, nothing special. Just some gold trinkets that were cheap."  
  
//Typical tomb robber behavior...//  
  
/Well his yami IS unfortunately Yami Bakura./  
  
Once Yugi had gotten outside he soon wished he hadn't. It was blistering out, typical noon heat. Yami had warned him it was hot, but this was ridiculous. Yami had even had to come out a few times to give Yugi some cooling off time in his soul room.   
  
"Oh no, Joey's at it again. You'd think he'd explode or something..."  
  
Yugi and Bakura watched from a distance as Joey, once again, consumed MORE of Egypt's best foods. This time he had moved onto the meats, seeming to try and fill his 'food pyramid' for the day. Both Yugi and Bakura feared to see when he made it to the wheats part...  
  
"Ey guys...," Joey said through a mouth full of food.  
  
"Please Joey, talk with your mouth empty," Ryou commented, looking a bit sick to his stomach.   
  
"Whatever...," Joey said once more with food within his mouth, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Come on Joey, we really should head back to the hotel," Yugi spoke, sighing with relief as Joey agreed.  
  
~*~  
  
They all collapsed. It was sort of funny, how they all seemed to be thinking the same thing. Strangest of all, they were all in different rooms. Yugi had had enough for one day, his feet blistering and body flushed from the heat. He was truly grateful his grandpa had given him sun screen right about now.   
  
/I'm so beat.../  
  
He turned over on his side, blinking in surprise. There sat another Sennen Eye on the wall, it seeming to eye him strangely. He couldn't help shuddering, feeling as if he were being examined.   
  
//Strange, another one of those eyes...//  
  
Yugi was thinking the same thing, standing up and gently touching it. He felt nothing. He blinked, pulling his hand back and touching his fingers together. All the same, the feeling of safety had left him, even with Yami there. With the thing always watching him it was hard to sleep that night.  
  
~*~  
  
Bakura idly talked with his father who happened to be on a dig in higher Egypt. He wished badly to see him, him being right here in the same country with him. It'd been a year now...  
  
"Please father, we're here on a free vacation. Why not live it up?"  
  
There was a soft sigh on the other end of the line, Bakura almost holding his breath.   
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
Bakura smiled, though he realized his father could not see it.   
  
"Oh thank you! I'm sure we can make it there tomorrow."  
  
And with that said he spoke good night, hanging up after his father. Bakura's head was slightly bowed, as if thinking. But the smirk on his face seemed to prove differently...  
  
~*~  
  
Joey Wheeler glanced around. Fear gripped his heart, clenching it deeply into little bits. He glanced around worriedly as if he was afraid something were to jump out at him. He sighed, realizing finally he was alone and safe.  
  
And he pulled out the two melons and sub he'd stashed away.   
  
He chuckled to himself, feeling good he'd managed to sneak these in without the others there to notice. He didn't care if they thought he might get sick, he felt perfectly fine. Led belly he had, and what he would use. Without a second thought and bit into his sub, moaning in pure rapture. Never had he tasted something so GOOD. He made a note to himself to get more in the morning, if he didn't get a stomach ache of course.  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
